HADES KNOWS
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: Story about Bella daughter of Hades meeting the Cullens with her family. What makes her hate vampys so much? Who are the three Cullens that are Demi-gods? Maximum Ride later in the story! Rated T for unknown reasons. Read and Review!......................
1. PREFACE

Hi I'm Bella Swan but I'm the complete opposite of my name. You may think you know my life story but that was edited so that I was a damsel in distress. But I'm NOT! Only Hades knows this story and I'm going to share this with YOU because I fear that I might not be among the living for much longer and I want my life story to be heard. Also I want you mortals to understand what is going on around you. I warn you. Welcome to my life!

*cue evil music*


	2. MOVING

**Thanks to **

**Rmlcullenjacksonpotter**

**kuryn426**

**WinterSky101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight but I do own ****some**** characters and the plot/idea!**

I wanted- no NEEDED to take my anger out. I mean MOVING TO WASHINGTON!?!?! What is he thinking!?!?! I was looking around the woods of Camp Half-Blood for a monster to kill when I heard a snap. I spun around just to come face to face with my half-brother "What are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"Making sure your ok" He answered, aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh he is sooo annoying! "I know you don't want camp to move to Washington but then Kronos' miyons won't know where we are." He added.

"No! You just care if I'm safe I am not Bianca! I can take care of my-self and NOT die!" I screamed at him. Stupid over-protective brother! Right then I knew that I had crossed the line. I ran up to Nico and hugged him. When I let go I shouted "Percy, Annabeth! You can come out now! I know you're here!"

I heard Percy mutter something around the lines of "stupid death powers"

"I heard that Seaweed Brain!" I shouted at him smiling. Unlike my brother I smile a lot. Percy groaned he only likes it when Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain and ever since the end of the war they have been dating. But even though the war has ended some of Kronos' monsters are still making an army for a rematch.

"Stop calling me that Bone Head" aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh I hate that name! That nickname makes me sound dumb!

"It doesn't sound dumb!" Annabeth said now since they were closer. Oh…and since

Annabeth is the daughter of Athena; her power is reading freaking minds! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Oh come on Bella in Forks you might be able to talk to some new sprits" Percy begged. That baby just doesn't want to be hurt even though he has Achilles curse so that he CAN'T get hurt little bugger! Also, only Annabeth knows his weak spot that party pooper!

"But I like talking to Bianca! I get blackmail!" I whined. See, Nico can control the dead but I can feel the dead and the living, if I touch someone I see their death, and I can talk to the dead. So…I got the big break! But that is why I wear gloves all the time.

"Did you finish packing?" Great, just great! The hunters are here. They're staying at camp to protect us and are moving to Washingfreakington.

"Yes Thalia, yes I finished packing" I answered irritated.

"Do you have you tiara and necklace?" Well it's not really a tiara but if anyone doesn't call it that they get to see what it really is. Up close and personal. My tiara can turn into anything other than a bow and arrow. But it's more like a hair clip than anything. Also, Artemis gave me the necklace for my birthday last year. That one can turn into a bow and arrow. Hephaestus made my sythian **(spelling?)** knife and the case that hooks onto my leg. I was blessed by ALL the gods. No idea why though

"YES!" I shouted getting pissed now.

"Well…the buses are leaving" or in demigod language: the pegasi are leaving so move your butt.

"Rose can give me a ride" Rose is my hellhound that Persephone gave me for my 14th birthday right after Grover found me sleeping in the woods and when dad claimed me. But Chiron wants us to move camp to Forks, the rainiest town ever, and try to go to school. 50 new students in the same day is going to give those people a heart attack!


	3. Did He Just Say What I Think He Said?

**Thanks to**

**edward0luvs0bella**

**twilightgatelover**

**bookworm1385**

**Vampire Wings**

**taytay1933**

**Link Gryffindor**

**kuryn426**

**blackkat818**

**Emmetts-Embers01**

**SilverWolf in a SapphireNight**

**chuchi2112**

**VampireMusicLover12**

**I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZERO, ZIP, ZILCH! ONLY THE IDEA AND **_**SOME **_**CHARACTERS!**

As the last pegasi FINNALY pulled down , after me, Nico, Percy, Rose, Mrs. O'Leary, and Annabeth waited for FOUR DAYS! We started to work on our new camp in the middle of the woods.

"Athena split up with all the other groups! Hades do a perimeter check! Poseidon look for a river or lake for the canoe's! Zeus…and Hunters befriend the dryads and Percy will help with the naiads!** (Sorry if I spelled them wrong!)** Hephaestus start building the cabins! Hermes get supplies! Demeter find and make a strawberry patch! Hestia….help with the cabin making! Mr. D and child help Demeter! Aphrodite decorate the cabins according to their parents! Apollo make the archers field! Ares make and test the arena and weapons! And everyone else choose a group and help! Now GO, GO, GO!!!" Chiron yelled out once he ran in.

"Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Conner, Travis, Thalia, Nikki, and Clarisse come with me!" I shouted over the noise. Once my group was together we scouted forward. Even though Clarisse is supposed to be testing and making stuff we need her to help move any supplies we find.

"Wait! I hear something!" Meaning, in Annabeth language, I'm busy reading minds but someone is thinking of coming this way and might be a monster.

"Hello? Are you lost?" asked a silky voice that belonged to a 16 year old guy that looked like he was in pain.

"No, we're from the new camp."

"I never knew there was a camp." He looked at us curiously. Why can't he just leave?!

"Jasper come on!" What that he sped away. When we got back to camp we gave our reports and supplies to Chiron then went to help with the cabins. Nico summoned the dead to help and I talked to some spirits into helping. Two days later I felt like I was at home.

"Now to choose the people to go to school" Chiron yelled over the excited chatter "The children will have higher up parents. They are Bella and Nico from Hades, Percy from Poseidon, Thalia from Zeus, Travis and Conner from Hermes, Annabeth and Malcolm from Athena, Clarisse and Kevin from Ares, Nikki and Rachel from Aphrodite, Lissa and Maia from Hestia, Max and Sasha from Demeter, Jake and Alex from Hephaestus, Robert and Sam from Apollo, Kayla from Artemis, and Tess from Hera, everyone else is to stay here at ALL times except for when you are given permission to leave!" Did he just say what I think he said!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!?

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	4. Read!

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT TODAY I FINALLY GOT MY LAZY BUTT UP NOW HERE IS A SORRY AND A LITTLE STORY!

Setting: Spanish Class!

R- Dakota! Fang is awesome!

D- No shit!

R- What do you think about Iggy?!

D-He is awesome! I am Firestar Reowr!!

R- *shakes head* What about…MIGGY!?!

D- R u un idiota!?! *bits desk*

R- YOU BIT A DESK?!?!?!?!?!?!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- OMF, OMFOG, OMS, OMS, OMF, OMJ, OMX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- YOUR EATING A FUCKING DESK! I wonder what Max would do right now? *Goes off to dream land*

D- *Bites wall* She would run away

R- *Skipping With Iggy* I wonder what Angel would do?

D- *munch munch munch* IDK

R- Stop EATING furniture and help me stop the bullies! Maximum Ride Style!! :3

D- *Goes over, talks to them* *They run away screaming* *munch munch munch*

R- eh what's the harm *Bites desk* O MY FUCKING GODS THAT HURT!!!

D- Tee hee it takes iron teeth young Grasshopper *munch munch munch*

R- *Mutters* Young Grasshopper, I'll show you a young Grasshopper *Bites August's **head off* heeheeheehee muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D- *munch munch munch***

**R- *Chew chew chew* Death to Augustus!!**

**D- *Bites binder* I is h****ungry **

**R- I get revenge *eats August's hand***

**D- uuuuuuuuuuuu**

**R- Stop reading you freak!!**

**D- You're a fucking sick retard with no life *munch munch munch***

**R- lololololololololololololololololololololololol!!! Hey want his toe??**

**D- eeeew I don't wanna get food poisoning!!**

**R- *scream***

**D- hehe you gonna die!!**


	5. School, pervs, and blackness

Thanks to 

the evil angel

Kenwick

aquafizzy10

victoriam549

Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson

ThisRockstarluvsTwilight

bookluvrxoxo

lotte451

TwilightFan926 

AtallerAlice

secretlovers

Bella-Alice-Cullen

kiki92425

Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader

sohma1232

Marie Elaine Cullen

Pablo Loves Edward

Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl

caseytabwizz 

percabeth4eva99

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

**CHAPTER 3:**

**SCHOOL, PERVS, AND BLACKNESS**

Oh Hades, this is terrible! Everyone stares at us! I had four of my classes with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. One with Kayla, two with Clarisse, one with the Stoll brothers and one with Thalia then gym with…Nikki. Nikki is not your average daughter of Aphrodite, if you just meet her you would think she was a daughter of Ares! Right now I was clinging to Nico and Annabeth's hands for dear life. Out of nowhere, Annabeth bursts out laughing; she's been doing that a lot more since she started being able to read minds. For my first class I had English with Nico, Annabeth, and Percy but I had to sit next to Mike guy that Annabeth said was a perv. Great…just freaking great.

"Hi I'm Mike!" He states a little bit TOO happily. Annabeth? Help me!!!!! I screamed in my head. I think she heard because she kicked Percy and whispered something to him. He, then, whispered to Nico who was next to him. Then they all death glared at Mike's back. But while all this was happening Mike was still talking. "I like your shirt." I looked down to see the camp's fake tee-shirt with the fake name Camp Tiki. I mean, come on Chiron!! But he just kept on talking. "Do you want to go somewhere later and at eat dinner with me?" Haha, yeah right!

"Sorry, I don't date" I stated trying to look sad.

"Why not?" He asked trying not to look too sad.

"Because of that." I answered pointing behind him. His face pales when he sees the three finalists for 'America's Best Death Glares,' Nico, Annabeth and Percy! Annabeth was laughing so hard I thought her head was going to pop off. GODS DAMNIT ANNABETH!! OUT!!!!!! She shook her head meaning 'no not you' and points to Nico who looked murderous. OMD! What is he thinking? She pointed at Mike then pretended to slit her throat meaning 'different ways to kill Mike.' Finally, FINALLY the class ended and I had geography with Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. Except this substitute made us introduse ourselves! Stupid sub! "Hi im Bella Swan, this is Nico my half brother, Percy my cousin and Annabeth his GIRLFRIEND. And Claisse a fellow camper." I rushed to getto my seat but Mr. Annoying just had to ask a question that hurt.

"So all the new students go to the camp?" I nodded. "Well, then, why don't you live with your parents?" What I did was regretful. I ran up to him at mortal speed and slamed him into the wall.

I hissed in his ear, "Don't ever, EVER talk to us about our parents!" I was mad, I was pissed. I needed to get out of there. I ran straight out but before I was out the door I saw some pale girl looking freighted in my direction. Why? Oh well, got to find Biannca and Mom. Bianca came to Forks with us and she brought my mom. She promised to stay close but said that some people in the school could see her. I ran into the gym, there I could sence someone dead among the living, (that only happens rarly) but I walked ,ran, in on a class, nevertheless my focus was on some pale muscled dude but…..he……was…dead….and………alive. I was about to pass out. This happened two years ago that very day! I ran into the weight room and there was Dad whispering to Mom and Biannca, then all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like hell and trust me I know. "urmmmmmmmm"

"Bella?" What was that magical voice?!?!?!

"Bella?!?!? It's Nico and some GUY that said you ran in here" Nico growled the word guy- stupid over protective brother.

"Dude, name's Cullen, Emmett Cullen"

"Nice, name's Bond, James Bond" I retorted with an accent.

"Ha ha very funny" he said pouting.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?"

"Right here!" I turned to see Percy and Annabeth come in with a small backpack on. I needed to get Emmett out so I can talk to them…Hades I feel it again! Dead and alive mixed feels so…right! But to much! Blackness………………………………...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Right here!" I shouted as Seaweed Brain and I walked into the weight room. Bella looked at us then at that Emmett guy and thought 'Dead and alive mixed feels so…right! But to much! Blackness……………………………….............................................................................................................................................................................................................................'

Then she went limp. "Emmett! OUT! We have work to do!"

"But….my dad's a doctor, he can help!" No,no,no! No doctors, they never work! iput my eyes of full out glare and the guys soon joined. He started backing up but stopped and grinned. Four more deathly pale people came running in through the door. I heard a whisle and soon Mrs. O'Leary, Rose, and Blackjack came tumbling in.

**How bad was I??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Your dead

**THANKS TO **

**ShouldHaveNeverMetU**

**silvertrident**

**vampluvr'96**

**Bestvampirenovels**

**MaxLynn**

**WinterSky101 **

**Team Rosalie **

**Bobcullen **

**nbf4eva**

**sm1982**

** RxDJxB Lestrange**

**victoriam549 **

**starlyn - child of apollo**

**kuryn426 **

**Alexandra Paradizo**

**bookworm1385 **

**future 21**

**Yeah I finally got my butt up and is updating again!! Its my brithday! Its my brithday! (not really)**

**Me: I own Twilight and Percy Jackson **

**You: No you don't**

**Me: Then sue me! My lawyer is waiting!**

**Lawyer: Kayla! Dinner!**

**Me: *sigh* yes my lawyer is my mom, and I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson but I do own the idea and this horrible pink and red turtle-neck**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 4: YOUR DEAD**

As Nico put some nectar and ambrosia **(AN: sp?) **in my mouth. When four more people can crashing in I got the feeling again. Thankfully, Nico noticed and shoved some in my mouth, when I was done I whistled for my dog but instead I got Rose, Mrs. O'Leary AND Blackjack. I could feel a coming but Nico shoved me into a corner so no one could see me.

"Ally! Stop it!" Meaning, Bella, get out! I shadow traveled myself to drama with Thalia.

"Bella, where have you been?!"

"She got pissed at a substitute teacher and punched him, ran away, then fainted from to weird of a dead."

"Lord Apollo, are anymore of the gods teaching here?" I ask the god politely. Soooo not my thing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, no need to be polite and yes my sister and my father 'teach' here with many of the others"

"All the teachers are gods, aren't they?" I asked fearfully, but I already knew the answer.

"Yes." FUCK! "Now where is my son?"

"He has music right now, sir."

"So he's with the Muses, they switch everyday." The Muses? Gods! I feel for all us demigods because the gods WILL blow us up!

"Good to know." I muttered.

"Now class, meet the new kids!" Thank you, Lord Apollo!

"I'm Bella and this is Thalia."

"Is she from the camp, too?" Some girl named Jessica, the gossip queen, asked.

"Yes, it's a camp for kids that can't live with their parents." Too much info! Lord Apollo and his truthfulness must have rubbed off on her!

"Now class----" I zoned out after that.

*MATH*

"Hello class!! I'm…..Mrs.…..Cal!" What in the name of dad is Aphrodite doing teaching math?!?!?! "Ok, so, 1+1=3? Right? No? Then 2! 1¸0=1 Right? No?…….0? This is fun!" By then I was hitting my head on the desk.

"Hey, Whatca doin?'**(AN: sp?) **The gossip queen strikes again! 'Mrs. Cal', coughAphroditecoughcough, just HAD to split us up.

"Trying to kill myself." Half true.

"Why?" All she needs is a pen and a notebook and she'll be the perfect journalist.

*BRINGBRING*

Saved by the bell. Off to Spanish with……Miss Flame….now who could that be? **(AN: Please note the sarcasm in the last sentence)**

*LUNCH*

"Bella!"

"What Nico?"

"Dad's here." He whispered it but I already knew.

"Band?" I asked. He nodded.

"Travis told me. Speaking of which…..YO KAYLA!" When she got closer I whispered, "your mom is the biology teacher." Well…Kayla had an emotionless mask but I saw the twinkle of happiness in her eyes. You see Kayla…is soft and….hates change but when change does happen she holds on to the problem forever, never letting go until she finds something else to hold on to. Right now it's a heart break. So even though he's at camp, she still wears her mask so that no one can find her weaknesses. "Yo Tess! Your mom is the VP." I whispered the last part. Tess is the snobbiest and most annoying demi-god at camp. I looked down at the paper I stole from Aphrodite's desk. I'm so good I could be a Hermes child. Wait…no….I'm better than a Hermes child! But back to the story. "Robert, Sam, your dad teaches…drama. I'll tell Lauren that her mom is here." **(AN: Lauren's mom is a muse.) **

"Bella!" I looked up to see the gossip queen. Wait….she thinks that we're FRIENDS?!?!?!?! Annabeth, being Annabeth, saw my hate and heard my thoughts did the unexpected.

"Leave." She said firmly, all eyes turned to her.

"Why should I, you tramp?" Jessica shouted obviously trying to get attention. Then I realized Annabeth's plan.

"Get away, you cheap whore." I hissed.

"You, you…..emo freak! You and your emo brother!" I looked around, my camp mates were terrified. My eyes were black as coal, meaning that I was about to kill one, but what I didn't expect was what Kayla did.

"Back off you shit-head. Because I doubt anyone in this school can take on a whole camp full of kids that are there not because they were abandoned but because we CAN'T live with our families. But even though all our parents are here we can not go with them. Now I would back-up before you lose your pretty little, make-up covered, slutty head" I stared at her in shock. Kayla never talks more that 4 words at a time. Ever.

"All y-your pa-parents a-are here?" But instead of answering I pointed behind her showing ALL the teachers. The look on her face was SO laughable.

"Dad." I bowed at him when no one was watching.

"Bella!' Dear Gods! Did my sister just scream?!?

"Xoe" **(AN: In case you didn't know that name is said like the name Zoe)** I said calmly but screamed at the end when she tackled me to the ground. "Ow," I stated. I felt and saw white arms grab and lift me up. I turned but saw only black hair meaning…. "Thank you, Alice." She grabbed my hand and started shaking it saying hi a few hundred times. That was when I realized that my glove was off but instead of seeing the future, I saw the…..past? Meaning she's….already dead. I gasped and grabbed my hand away from her and stared. In no time, dad had grabbed me, Xoe was working on The Mist, and my camp mates were either getting their weapons or standing in front of me hiding their weapons until they are needed.

"What did you see, Bella?" Persephone asked me gently.

"The past," I whispered shaking. My dad was so shocked, he dropped me. Thankfully, Kayla caught me before I hit the floor.

"School…dismissed!!" Zeus bellowed, being the principal and all. Thalia was at her dad's side in seconds. After everyone left, each of us turned to our godly parent.

"We are here because we felt powerful being in the area." All the gods answered at the same time.

"Which of you created these powerful beings!" I shouted so all could hear my question. Apollo sighed but Artemis answered.

"Your father did" She said looking at Kevin and Clarisse.

"Another reason to hate Ares." Many campers around me muttered, but to low for the god of war to hear.

"Who? Or what?" Kayla asked.

"Cullens." My dad answered, then, I got that feeling again.

"Dad." I whispered before taping my tiara and necklace. "Here." I was too tired to say more but dad felt it too. I slung my bow onto my back, drank some nectar, and turned my necklace into a wolf bone sword that Kayla made but Alex added. I, then, grabbed my knife with my other hand. I looked like a ninja. We had no time to change though. You see, Xoe is the goddess of winter and weirdos so she can change peoples appearances.

"We come in peace." **(AN: I just had to say that)** A blonde Cullen said. But I hissed, the smell was too much! I took a bite of ambrosia that I hide in a pouch attached to my arrow case. Alice eyed it carefully. I was about to growl at her when noticed something. She wouldn't stop bouncing!

"Aphrodite!" I called. She was by my side in seconds. "Apollo!" I needed them both. "Aphrodite, look at the black-haired girl, Apollo, Annabeth told me that Alice can see the future, like the oracle!" Apollo pondered this for a moment.

"Alice was the name of the oracle that ran away…..and she was a daughter of Aphrodite!" He shouted getting excited that he found his missing oracle.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Percy!" I screamed because my pager for camp was going off! "Dad!" I grabbed Rose "Run to camp!" I shouted hopping on. Blackness surrounded me and soon I saw the camp. But instead of monsters, I had that feeling again. Rose collapsed onto the ground, the shadow traveling taking a toll on her. I turned to see three vampires killing everyone and everything **(AN: no not James and his gang)** I was crying. I saw the lifeless bodies on the ground. Along with seeing and hearing the souls gut-wrenching screams. I was going to kill them. That's when I noticed Kayla….in the clutches of a vamp. **(AN: Kayla used plant travel where a plant swallows her, disappears then reappears where she wants it to and spits her out.)** "Kayla" I whispered. This was not supposed to happen! Kayla was never supposed to die! She became a hunter or a goddess. That's one reason why I liked her, no need for gloves. My eyes were black again. I took out my best weapon….my-self. You see, I once had a twin. She was killed by a vampire. There I learned that if someone I love is in danger my 'true-self' comes out. My 'true-self' has black eyes, black hair, and black claws. Yes, you read that right, claws. I ran at the vamp with my wolf bone sword, Scythian **(AN: sp?)** knife, and razor sharp teeth. He was re-dead in four-point-two seconds, tops, and on fire. I knelt down to Kayla, her soul was almost out of her shell (body). I cried. She was like a sister to me and I lost her to the very ones I hate. I retracted my "true self" then stood up. By now everyone else was there but the rest of the vamps were nowhere to see. Artemis wasn't there yet so I went to work. "Apollo!" I needed the gods help badly. "What do I do?" I screamed/cried at him.

"Can't do anything." Damn him! But I didn't stop, I just grabbed random herbs from my pouch. Suddenly, she started breathing a little easier. I couldn't find out what I gave her then I had a flashback!

*FLASHBACK*

Kayla was laughing while holding a tiny leaf.

"What's that?" My flashback self asked.

"Mint. I love the taste! Mom says it's an unknown healer."

"Which mom?" This was about 3 years ago when Kayla's adopted mom was still alive. Amy, her adopted mom was a herbiest.

*FLASHOFF*

"Mint," I whispered. "Mint," I said this time. "Mint, get mint!" I screamed still crying. Only Annabeth moved. Most of the campers thought I hated Kayla because she was more powerful than me. Alice was standing next to Aphrodite, happy to know her mom.

"What happened?!?" Artemis asked, stepping out from the crowd of gods and demi-gods. She spotted Kayla and rushed to my side to help me with the mint.

"Vampires…..vampires happened." I choked out. With my "true self' senses, I saw Alice starting to inch away. Right that second, I realized something. My "true self" exploded to the surface and I ran full speed at her with my knife, sword, bow, claws, and teeth aiming at her. I had my sword on her throat and knife at her stomach in seconds. "Vampire." I whispered crying hard.

"Bella?…Bella!" I felt someone trying to move my sword so I moved my hand so my knife was an inch from their throat.

"Why should I?! She's a vampire! Or have you ALL forgotten!" I shouted enraged. My "true self" was still out most likely freaking out the ones that didn't know, I pulled myself together and moved my weapons but aimed my specially made arrows.

"Bella! It's Kayla!" I was by her side in seconds.

"Bella…I got it rough, don't I?" **(AN: I was thinking of ****The Outsiders ****while writing this!)**

"Yeah, Kayla, ya do." I laughed at our inside joke and then remembered Alice.

"Bianca! Hold her down!"

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Kayla….Alice is a vampire." she stiffened. Nico, Percy, Dad, Annabeth, Bianca, and Kayla are the only ones that know MOST of the story.

"She would have killed us by now." Kayla pointed out. Kayla usually talks more than four words to Artemis, Nikki, Xoe, and I. so this was a surprise to some.

"Alice!" Someone shouted. That smell! More vampires, great. Annabeth grabbed the wolf bone KNIFE, Kayla had made for her. ( She gave a wolf bone weapon to all the girls at camp) She, then, ran in front of Alice. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie,**(AN: sp?)** and two people I take to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, looked around, spotted us, and ran over. "One step and your all dead.' I said already in my "true self"

"Seven against…..169 seems fair." Emmett said obviously the violence lover.

"We just want Alice." Edward said calmly looking at Annabeth. Mind-reader!?!? Annabeth nodded and pulled out her knife to Edward's throat. The rest of the girls plus Nico and Percy followed her lead. The gods stayed to the side due to the rules but Artemis was still out there taking care of Kayla. Nikki, Clarisse, Max, Sam, and Tess were attacking Jasper. I was worried about Max because she just broke her leg and arm by a hellhound, (Not Rose or Mrs. O'Leary) but she looked fine. I left Kayla with Artemis and attacked the closest vamp to me that just happened to be Rosalie.

"Wait! Bella fall back!" Stupid queen! I had a look at Nico meaning 'switch'. He ran over here with shadow traveling, while I shadow traveled to Edward. I stabbed him in the stomach with my sword to weaken him. He did not except this but he did not fight back. Such a gentleman.

**So….what do you think?? Read, Review, and Re-kill a vampire. **


	7. Wait,,,,,,,WHAT?

**Yo!!! I'm back!**

**Thanks to……**

Atalanta17

Spanky20

ShouldHaveNeverMetU

Random Person In ur Bushes

peaceout470

Shouten Tenshi-666

bookluver127

TeamSethILikecupcakes

jenni10121

andthatiswhywehavepumpkins

artemis-roth

**Yeah u guys rock!!! This is to all my reviews past, present and FUTURE!!**

**Hmmmmm before we start I have a few things to say….**

**1. Its called OCs get used to them**

**2. So? What's the big deal if Artemis, Hestia, and Hera had kids??**

**3. There will be BxE but the second there is the story ends!!!!!!!!**

**4. Yes, Bianca is dead. But with 2 children of Hades she can be summoned but only seen by demi-gods**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Wait……WHAT!?!?!?!?**

**BELLA'S POV**

I put my knife at his throat. At that moment, I felt something slam into me. I turned to see the face of Jasper Hale. He bit down on my leg but stopped after seeing all the other bite marks. Nico and Emmett were already trying to drag him off so he won't drain me.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I poured nectar on my 25th bite and some ambrosia. Everyone just watched, shocked into silence. The fire was dimmed but my 'true-self' would be far more powerful now.

"Bella…." Nico said carefully.

"It….burns!' I screamed. Kayla was looking at me like she was trying to say 'NO!' Nico ran over to me and lifted my pants leg. He stared and gasped, he felt my leg. Only Kayla and Bianca knew about THIS part of the story.

"The venom." Mr. Cullen was saying before he saw the leg. All the gods looked disgusted with their choice of favorite but Dad looked at me knowingly and nodded. I pretended to blackout.

"She's a vampire?!?!" I heard Hera screech.

"NO! If she was I would have sensed her!"

"Bella is not a vamp, if you all listened to her story, you would know!" I heard Kayla and Bianca say.

"We did!!" All the gods shouted together. Creepy

"What about the part where her and her sister were surrounded by vamps and she gave herself up??" Bianca stopped and Kayla finished.

"But since Sarah was a good healer, she came up with a way to get rid of the venom. So every time they'd run into vamps, Bella would let them kill her and fight a little. The Sarah would heal her." Kayla left out the part where the 'true-self' comes into play.

"But you can't get all the venom out without a vampire, so the little venom that stayed turned into the girl with black eyes, hair, claws, and razor sharp teeth that we saw her as in that battle and no, she does not drink blood." Thank you, Bianca!

"If your accusing our sister, our friend, our cousin of being a vampire, then you are no better than Kronos and you know it!" The camp said together. Again creepy.

"Bella," Annabeth said calmly. I opened my eyes and stood. I was pissed. No, beyond pissed that my family would think that but instead I grabbed my knife and had my knife and sword at the throats of Emmett and Rosalie.

"So what we going to do with them?" I asked never moving my eyes from them.

"We can't kill them," I was soooo close to stabbing Zeus in his soft spot that all gods have that, if stabbed there, can kill them. I felt my body shifting but Bianca whispered in my ear.

"Calm down,"

I shifted out but asked "Why?"

Zeus answered with, "Because three of them are one of us."

I couldn't take it anymore! Let vamps join our family! I called Rose and was gone in seconds. I went to my favorite place. The woods in California. I cried, I cried and rubbed my 25 vampire scars.

"Awwww, did the little goddess come out to play again?" I knew that voice, he had given me scar 23, James. **(AN: yes, I'm doing it differently but I warned you in the preface!!)**

"Leave me alone, James, I'm not in the mood!"

"Your bratty sister not here?"

"She's here, I see her….." I stopped, in shock, I saw her right behind him, but……I never saw her as a ghost before. It's been three years. I cried as she killed him, burning him. Soon she was trying to hug me, sooth me, whisper in my ear but I could never feel better. I felt more hands hug me, yet I kept crying. Tears of happiness and joy mixed with tears of sorrow and fear. I cried for all the times I didn't, all the times I had to be strong and hide my weakness. I cried cause I could. I cried until I could cry no more, but, even then, I cried some more. I didn't stop until I heard the hiss of my least favorite 'animal.'

**If you think that was bad, then stop reading. It just gets worse in my opinion. Shouldn't I be telling you it get better or something like that? No, I'm not going to feed you some BS………EMO-LIKE MOMENT!!!! **

**WARNING: ANOTHER STORY SHALL JOIN AT SOME POINT….BE WARNED!!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	8. Vampy Speed

**Thanks to….**

xx-I-love-books-xx

twilight4ever119

GallagherGirl 2335

Crimson Crypt

Shining-In-Sunlight

Sol Swan Cullen

Vampires4Ever29

barcelona crow vampgirl

SummerVolturiCullen

Zexion is A Umbreon

raquel97felix

gizmo4655

kia 08

gothgirl1245

rosejoanna

mysteriousgirl13

allora123

tnmbd21

Samantha Windz

Jadeismycolor

Atalanta17

LabyrinthOfDarkness

peaceout470

Cloudy with a chance of reading

**To some people I promised to update and I didn't, I'm sorry….now to the important stuff.**

**War. For any Maximum Ride readers, writers, OC's, or just people that feel like war please sign up. This war is about the book FANG. Ask for details or to sign up.**

**My dear friend WinterSky101 and I are writing a story together but it is on her account only. The story is about her and me falling from a rip in space to different dimension. Each dimension is a different book or show. The story shows my true insanity and Winter's….well just herself. The story is called The Magical Door of Wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot! And Sarah!**

Victoria, I knew it was her…I didn't even have to look up. So instead, the people hugging me jumped and ran in surprise but Sarah's ghost and I stood our ground. My bow in my hand, I shot my favorite arrow at Victoria. Medusa blood mixed with vampy venom plus nectar. The ultimate monster killer but…vampy weakener. She was down in pain before five seconds passed, however, I realized something. This is what happened.

*Flashback*

I came back to our make-shift camp after gathering food. I screamed, in front of me were vampys and Sarah's lifeless body…her soul was nowhere to be seen! I was surrounded in seconds, but my "true-self" came out and bared its ugly head for the fifth time. That day, or night, I got scar number 24.

*Flashoff*

We were in the same position. Even though she couldn't cry, Victoria would if she could for her lost love and that day I couldn't show weakness about my sister in front of my worst enemy. I was trying to kill her for being what/who she is and for walking in at the wrong time. However, I know that if I don't kill her now she'll kill me later. How can I kill something/someone that has done nothing tome yet? She wasn't even with the other three vamps that attacked camp. I backed up and in 1/5 of a second she was gone. When I turned to face them, I was teary-eyed.

"WHY THE HADES DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Thankfully, Annabeth already understood.

"Because we're no better," I whispered right at Malcolm, who was the one that shouted.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!!?" I exploded for the millionth time today.

"It's exactly what happened." Annabeth stated after reading my murderous thoughts and seeing me tighten my grip on my knife and sword.

"When I was killed, Bella walked in, they attacked her and almost killed her because she came in at the wrong time. She killed all but one." A voice said yet only Nico and I could see the body that belonged to the voice. Malcolm looked guilty. I bet he thought that Victoria and I were planning on killing everyone in camp while they slept.

Annabeth nodded and mouthed 'How did you know?'

I mouthed 'I know people' back at her. Everyone was looking back and forth between us.

"Aw…stop that, for all I know you could be planning someway to kill me." Malcolm said eyeing us. **(AN: Malcolm can't read minds)** I looked at him with the 'How did you know?' expression on my face, just to freak him out. He squeaked and ran AWAY from his only way back to camp. Me. And Nico of course. When we got back to camp, I dreaded the next day and a confrontation with the Cullen's that I knew was coming.

*Next Day at School*

Second day of school and half of the students hate us! THAT"S a record…

"Yo! Bella…Zone in!" I heard an all TOO familiar voice. I screamed. "Bella! Yesh, you scream louder than Angel!" **(AN: I couldn't help it! You can kill me later!)**

"Max, you scared the Hades out of me!"

"Bella, tune it down a notch!"

"Iggy, shhh, girl talk! Bella, Bella, Bella, don't I always?" Wait? If they're here, that means….

"FANG!" I screamed getting weird looks from the students. No, I am not trying to steal Fang! I just…haven't seen my brother in…well since he was kidnapped with the flock and Sarah and I went in search for him and the rest of the flock. So, I haven't seen him in about four years. "Opps, I mean NICK!"

"Bella." He nodded but than confusion flashed across his face. "Where's Sarah?" He asked, looking around. When she had been alive, Sarah and I would almost never leave each others side. She was killed because I decided to leave her alone for ten mintues. I looked away tears in my eyes, just to catch the eye of Rosalie Hale. "Bella, where's Sarah?" Fang asked again a little bit harder.

"Your sister's dead, my son." Dad said from behind Fang. Fang just nodded however, I could tell that later, when in private, he was going to cry. I thought Iggy was about to start the water works right then and there. He loved, like love loved Sarah.

"So…where's Ariel?" I wanted the awkward silence gone.

"Actually, she's Angela this time," Max stated understanding my plan…or half of it.

"Oh, we have an Angela here too," I told her, smiling.

"Really? What's she like?"

"I don't know, I don't sit with her."

"What are you two blabbing about now?" Max looked around for the voice, and spotted its source right behind her.

"Thalia!" She screamed while tumbling into her half-sister.

"Max!" Zeus said coming out of the office.

"Dad!" Max said, bowing. But, I wasn't paying attention instead; my focus was on the Cullen's. Thalia turned to glare at them. Max tensed. She whipped around to glare at Edward. Fang followed her glare but Iggy looked around blindly.

"Please, tell the blind guy where to glare at!" Iggy yelled causing people to stop and stare.

"Jezz, Ig your worse than your dad!" I stated.

"Thank you, hey, is dad here?" If he has plans on doing trick, he'll have to go to Zeus. I nodded, forgetting he's blind. "Sweet!!" He shouted.

"Ig, how'd ya know she nodded?" Fang asked mildly confused.

"Dude, the bird-man always knows." Iggy stated serious but we all burst out laughing.

"Shoot! Late!" They followed me to my class. Zeus must have placed them with me. We were late.

"Mrs. Swan? You're late," Lord Poseidon stated trying to be mean. "Sorry Mr. Blowfish," He grinned at that and Percy laughed must be an inside joke.

"I was showing the new kids around."

"Will they like to introduce themselves?" He must REALLY want Max and Fang on his back.

"I'm Max, Thalia's sis."

"Nick, Bella's other brother."

"Jeff, Conner's other younger brother," when we sat down, they had to sit next to the Cullen's, nice Poseidon nice.

"I'm sorry I was busy last class but I heard someone had a breakdown in Geography" Poseidon stated. Some gave me weird looks but after all the campers, Max, Fang, and Iggy gave them glares, did they stop. Only one person talked to me.

"Hey Bella," Mike, Mike, Mike, did you practice that in the mirror all last night. Annabeth burst out laughing. I turned to see her looking from me to Mike to Nico to Fang to Max, then back again. Thankfully, Poseidon ignored us. Edward was doing the same pattern, except not looking at my way. Hmmm, I wonder why…Let's try this. Die, DIE, DIE!!!! Annabeth winced and looked at me pissed but I smiled back sweetly. Edward showed no sign that he heard me. Urgghhh! My test failed! Annabeth tell Percy and Nico to do the same thing. I used Bambi eyes mentally and she sighed.

She whispered to Percy and Nico but Poseidon caught it and asked, "Miss. Chase? Is there something you wanted to say to the class?" Jezz! He's being hard on us but Percy just smiled at his dad.

"Yeah, that your wrong, it's is it-is conjugated and it's whom not who." **(AN: Okay not their grade level but…sue me!)** He smiled and nodded to Annabeth knowing that's not what she had said to his son

"I was wondering when someone would pick that up." Percy and Nico looked at me waiting for my command. Die, DIE, DIE!!! Nothing, not even a twitch. I nodded my head, telling Percy and Nico to go. Annabeth closed her eyes, most likely focusing on something else. I waited. He winced and looked at them, glaring. WINCED!! Annabeth!

She looked at me meaning, 'Ya?' Read him! She looked at me like 'Why didn't I think of that?' Because I'm awesome. 'No, your not,' her next look said. Ya, I am.

She sighed out loud. Nico and Percy were looking from me to Annabeth, over and over, but stopped, said "Women," together, then looked up front while I rolled my eyes.

"Men," Annabeth and I muttered.

*Geography*

"Ah…the skippers have decided to come with the new students," a voice called as we walked in. Annabeth squealed and ran to hug her mom. "Annabeth, you skipped class? Or ran out of it at least?" Athena, I mean Mrs. Owl asked, shocked.

"Yes…someone had a breakdown." Annabeth replied, looking behind her to me.

"Bella, what number breakdown was that this year?" Athena asked with a sigh. It was only March. "56th," I whispered. Someone gasped; I scanned the crowd and saw Emmett move his hand to his mouth, gasp, and say "Gasp!" in the girliest voice known to vampire kind.

"Do that one more time and I will rip your eyes out with my toes." I hissed when I got all up in his face.

"Bells," Nico warned, but Max was glaring holes into Emmett. However, he just smiled. SMILIED! I punched him. 57th now.

"Come on, you all," Emmett started, pointing at me and my friends, smiling, "against me!" Students were already moving the desks but Athena just stood there, wanting us to kill Emmett or, in Percy's case, die trying. Max was whispering to Fang and Iggy when I attacked. Just as I was about to hit him, the door slammed open, revealing…

**6 pages and 1,738 words. REVIEW!! **


	9. Daughter of Hermes

**Thanks to…**

Twilight-MaximumRide-

bellafan4ever

Alexa159

Eternal L0ve

Blue Bananana

Ashleycullen

MissAliceWhitlock

Warriorsqueen

Laurelleaffall

Vampiregirl814

DanikaSnowVenusXavier

Bluefuzzykiwi

Amzzma

bookworm0313

twilight-juliet413

kittylove2000

jessieredbird

EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2

WinterSky101

PrincessWillVandom

gothgirl1245

Airelav

Sol Swan Cullen

GallagherGirl 2335

JaspersaysRelax1901

Rosejoanna

RangaHotMrsBlondDR

LabyrinthOfDarkness

**Okay. Since this is the favorite of all my fanfic stories, I don't plan on quitting, but I have been having writers block. Now that I finally got an idea and my butt out of bed, I got a story for you. But first…****War. For any Maximum Ride readers, writers, OC's, or just people that feel like war please sign up. This war is about the book FANG. Ask for details or to sign up.**

**My dear friend WinterSky101 and I are writing a story together but it is on her account only. The story is about her and me falling from a rip in space to different dimension. Each dimension is a different book or show. The story shows my true insanity and Winter's….well just herself. The story is called The Magical Door of Wonder. **

*** = I have no clue how to spell it! **

**Disclaimer: I'm 13, a female and am writing on this site. Does that match the description of any real writers you know?**

Angel. "Max!" she squeaked. "A teacher hit me for being a know-it-all," Angel explained, as we saw the bruise on her face. Max and I were at her side in seconds. After Angel calmed down, she stared at Emmett and said, "your brother is…busy," devilishly. The door was once again slammed open to reveal…Jasper.

"When will the door slamming end!" I asked, fake crying for the poor abused door.

"So then you must be…a daughter of Hermes?" It can out more like a question. Athena, by then, had shoed all the other students to the library. So Alice and Rosalie had told them. **(AN: For people that are wondering, Rosalie is a daughter of Hera, the first one ever, Tess is the second) ** "Or…not," Jasper said, feeling my rage towards being called a Hermes. My "true-self" was beginning to get out, but, thankfully, it was not time.

"They're coming," Angel said in that creeper voice.

"Angel, call for help!" Max shouted panicking. Why you may ask? Well, let's say she confided her love for Fang. Just as Edward runs in with Alice and Rosalie, I hear it. The call of the emperensa*****, Greek vampires. I jumped forward before they even got through the window. I couldn't hold her off anymore. Kaserena, my "true-self", came out. My personal demon came out for the battle. Edward was distracted when I felt a pull, a want for him. I jumped in front of him just as an emperensa***** crashed through a window, coming at him. She was gold dust in seconds. However, I got bit. I screamed. Greek Vampys, apparently, hurt way more than normal vampys. Edward started ripping her apart, yet not killing her. Out of nowhere, she burst into gold dust.

In the mist of the dust was Max, muttering, "I hate swords." She closed her eyes and attacked. She most likely relying on Apollo's advise. **(AN: A.K.A The Voice) **By now Kaserena was gone and Nico was treating me, while Fang attacked any Greek vampys that got to close to Max.

"Damn Bella," Fang breathed when he looked over to see how I was doing and saw my twenty-six bite marks. Max turned to see what Fang was whispering about and got knocked out cold by a stab to the stomach, then a blow over her head. I screamed to the Gods in pain. I could feel it all. The baby's pain; Max's fight against the light; Fang's worry. Iggy's jealousy; Nico's panic; Percy's confusion; Annabeth's hate. Emmett's joy; Rosalie's sourness' Jasper's angst; Alice's gleefulness; Edward's love? Towards whom? But I knew what was happening. The empathy link I made with Max is a little different from Grover's. Instead, if Max is dying, I give my life source to help her. That was what was happening. I gave my life, for Max's…

**Yea, it was short, but I was having writers block! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! 57 reviews. 7,308 hits. 58 favorites and 54 alerts. 705 words. REVIEW!**


	10. I Need a Restraining Order

**Thanks to…**

cakepopshelly

Jezebel9991

jodlet had a halo

lolitude

Jaina Padme Solo

almp15

sisinka93

i-want-to-be-badass

the doctor is in-bowtie'srcool

esmeplatt95

darkestnight22

Jane Voluri

Fae Tiger a.k.a fatocharm

Air Heart01

posiden'sdaughter

SeaMoonlight Butterfly

xXxFantasyAmorexXx

Jayjay6671

completlyTwilightObessed

The Night Elf

s87griffin

DeathPrincess2343

. .stance.X

Yovillelova

.Found

freakyfairy1987

AlaShe-Who-Hunts

KylieCullen

XlaraC

xSaffire55x

JessiXteamZoey

Twilight-Vamp-3

JiggyxFaxness

catlover123456789

ShylyOutgoing

Mariann1297

SilverVixen72

SusanCullen

Abby-Jade-Love

bombay18

wolf girl 1993

AlisonTaminaWinchesterAngel

twilightfreak9075

Moon Sea Star

Fire Bean Flower

SEAGUL

Elena0017

SkittlesForTheWorld

crazyperson17

bluevampire1993

Angellwriter

LizzyStorys99

twilight4ever119

Beertjes

fashionfairy5

Blue Bananana

Gymnasts-rox-socks

Sol Swan Cullen

Atalanta17

Team Rosalie

rosejoanna

**COME. IN. PEACE. Here, just take this chapter as a peace offering and please don't kill ne. Now that that is over and done with, I have decided that for the next two weeks, after today and Sunday, I will update one of my stories a day. However, for today and tomorrow, things will be a little bit different from the next two weeks. Today, I will update the Derek Cave twice and then two other stories once. Tomorrow will be the same thing, except that Fudge! will be the story that is updated twice. So, that is the plan of action. I sincerely hope that none of you amazing fans decide to hunt me down and kill me cause that would be kind of depressing. (PS – No, I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight, I really hope that I don't have to continue to say this as you people should know by now)**

** And one quick thing, okay actually two. This is called FANfiction, the fan can do basically anything freaking thing they want and it will be legitimate. Want to turn Percy into a jerk? Okay. Want to make Edward a manipulative boyfriend? Fine. Want to make Annabeth the bad guy and Luke the victim? Go right ahead! As such, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, and heck, even Hera CAN HAVE CHILDREN! Secondly, there is such a thing as IMAGINATION, so please, do use it. For all of us who took everything for what it is (I.E – Hestia and Artemis having children), you have my eternal thanks. For those of you who did not, please go to the main page and register in your tiny little insignificant minds that this is FANfiction and that you need to grow the fuck up. And now that I am done with my bitch-fest, and most likely succeeding in losing half of my readers, let us continue this story.**

**(Yes, it is still Bella's POV)**

I woke up, but immediately knew that I was neither in Hades nor in my room at Dad's castle. The reason for this immediate conclusion? The walls were white and there was a TV and a CD player.

"Where in the name of Dad am I?" I whispered, confused. Knowing my luck, I'm in the lair of some monster that was preparing Demi-god stew.

"You are in my brother's room, in MY house." I jumped at the voice and turned to Rosalie.

"Where's Max?" I growled, remembering what had happened before I suddenly woke up in the Cullen Coven's house. The fact that Rosalie, one of the many vamps on my Vampires-That-I-Hope-Will-Be-Incinerated-By-Global-Warming list, was standing in front of me was not helping my attitude.

"You mean the woman with the extra heart-" I quickly jumped on the vampire, covering her mouth and effectively cutting off her sentence.

"Shhh. There are people here with better hearing than most mortals and Fang, Max, and I are the only one's that know, you filthy 97 (?) year old hag." I whispered into her ear, automatically assuming that my friends and family had been brought to this house for recovery as well. She looked at me shocked. It was then that I realized I had practically told her one of my powers. I mentally hit myself a few times with a mental hammer, and then ran out the bedroom and down the stairs only to run into Jasper.

Crap.

He looked like he was in pain, just like every other time I had ever seen him. He looked at me, looked down, then looked back up to my face. I understood perfectly. I lifted my pants leg and whispered soothingly, trying hard to give off calm emotions as well while rubbing one of my multiple scars.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's just one of the twenty-six others on my body. I'm fine, Jasper. So, stop beating yourself up over one accident, Jasper. You have more scars than I do." I pointed out. He smiled warily at me and spoke just as softly to me as I did to him.

"There is a difference. I had gotten these while I had been a vampire, not while I had been human. You are human." Honestly, no human would have survived even one bite, let alone the twenty-six I have been given in my short life, Mr. Emo. I sighed.

"Half-human, I mean, really, can't you vamps remember that!" I smiled gently, trying to show that I had meant no disrespect with my rather rude comment. Jasper walked away looking slightly happier than before our conversation.

"You must be something. No one, other than Alice, has ever been able to do that before." I snapped around to find the owner of the silky voice.

"Oh Gods, you startled me! I really need to put a bell on you vamps." I muttered, barely able to restrain myself from gripping my beating heart. He really actually startled me. Humph, I bet that smug bastard can hear my thudding heart right now! Better distract him from noticing before making my grand escape! I zoned back into the real world. Too close! Too close! Edweirdo was staring into my eyes, our noses a foot apart. That creep took advantage of my momentary distraction and had gotten closer to me! Grrr…..I strained to keep the anger out of my eyes.

"It is alright to hate us. We are monsters after all." He took a step closer to me to emphasize his point. Back up! Way too close!

"…I don't hate you." H blinked. "You vampires are vegies – I, quite literally, can't hate you. But I hate vampires not because you take lives; I can understand that, it's for survival, usually. I loathe vampires because of the lies they create, the bonds they break. And, most importantly, because of the Laws that they destroy." I spoke clearly, loudly. Eddie-boy stared at me intently. A minute passed. Two minutes. The time stretched out until five minutes had gone by. My eye started twitching. He blinked. My eyes narrowed. He blinked. My lips pursed in annoyance. He blinked.

"Would you stop staring at me? Pervert!" I whisper-shouted at the creepy-creeper blinking calmly in front of me.

"How am I a pervert, exactly? All I did was look at you."

"You were staring at me for six minutes straight, barely blinking or even breathing for that matter!" I hissed, my eyes flashing angrily.

"That does not make me a pervert."

"Yes, it does you pervy-vamp!"

"I am not a 'pervy-vamp'. A 'pervy-vamp' would try to molest you."

"You're standing three inches away from me! I count that as molestation!"

"I'm seven inches away from your face. You are overreacting."

"I need a freaking restraining order!" I practically screamed at Edperv.

"Bella? You're too loud," a sleepy voice called out. I turned around to see Angel staring at Edward and I from the top of the Grand Staircase.

During our little argument, I had gotten into Edward's face, my eyes flashing and teeth bared. And the whole time Edwardo had been staring calmly back not me, not even a hair out of place. That jerk, with his perfect hair and unwrinkled clothes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Sweetheart." I whispered, moving closer to the final step. Angel glided down the steps, feet barely touching the carpeted wood before continuing onto the next step. Once she reached the bottom, Angel leapt up to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. After giving her a quick hug, I shifted Angel so that she rested on one side of my hip. "Did I wake up anyone else, Angel?"

"No, Bell-bell. Everyone else is still sleeping right now." Angel whispered in my ear before turning her gaze to Edfreak. They had a stare off for a few minutes before Angel admitted defeat and closed her eyes, spinning her head to face away from Edward's stare. "You're not as fun as Annabeth!" Angel glared at Edward, having rotated her head back around to give him a look.

I giggled and tried desperately to stifle it by shoving my fist into my mouth. Sadly, my giggles grew at the scowl on Ed's face and the pout that graced Angel's complexion. Very soon my shoulders were visibly shaking.

"It's not funny, Bellsie! He's a bad, bad person!" Angel shouted as my fist started to become incapable of muffling my amusement.

"Oh? And, how, exactly, am I a 'bad, bad person,' hm?" Edwad questioned mockingly, his head tilted to the right and his lips curled in a barely visible smirk. I narrowed my eyes at his insulting appearance. Gods, he made me want to activate my trusty tiara and slice that smug face off of his damned sparkly neck.

"You're no fun!" Angel yelled at Edward. She stated this in a tone that said that this offence was equivalent to the murder of a puppy or the abandonment of a child.

"No, he is not. Shame on you, Eddy-kinz. Shame on you." I agreed with Angel. With a quick grin at each other, Angel and I turned to Edward.

"Shame!~" We sang together before giggling hysterically.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward staring at us. After calming down, I looked at Edward silently.

"I see no amusement in this."

"You give a whole new meaning to cold hearted! Gods!" I hissed, annoyed at the humor-deprived idiot.

"…was that supposed to be a pun, Isabella?" Edcreep questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow. I growled. This pedophile has no funny bone in his entire freaking vampire body!

"Alright, Pedo-bear! You have crossed the line! I refuse to be in the presence of a man-vampire-person that has no sense of humor! Now, be gone! Get out of my sight!" I shouted. His mouth quirked into an amused smirk. Okay, so he has a screwed up sense of humor, instead of no sense of humor. Can't really tell which is worse in all reality.

You can't really talk, Bells. You have a rather twisted sense of humor yourself.

I almost forgot about you, Angel!

How someone can forget about someone they are clutching to their chest is beyond me…

Sorry, Angel-sweetie! Now, get out of my head!

Sorry.

Edwuss's voice snapped me out of my mental conversation with Angel. As he spoke, I lossened my strangling hold on Angel's fragile, child body.

"I do not believe that you can kick me out of my own house." The smugness and confidence that was oozing from his pale mouth annoyed me beyond reason.

"Why you…!" Screw being polite! That mocking tone was, once again, making me want to take out my beloved tiara and rip out his non-beating heart and throw it to the wolves. Hmm…I wonder what would happen to a vamp if you rip out their heart. I mean I know you can stab a vampire's heart with little to no outcome, after you get passed that iron-skin of course. As if that crap can be considered invincible! Compared to the Achilles's Curse Skin, vampire skin is like paper.

"Bell, if you yell any louder, you might disturb the other people still sleeping in this house." And your thoughts were starting to become more random than Nudge's! Angel giggled mentally to me.

"Sorry, Angel. Let's leave this childish jerk alone to wallow in self-pity and teen age angst. But I'll be sure to do argument with the Edinator quietly from now on!" I grinned at the giggling child nestled in my arms.

"Far, far too late for that, Bellsy," a familiar voice drawled from the top of the stairs.

Quickly, I set Angel, who had just turned her head back around for another mental War of Doom with Edwin, down, careful to make sure that she realized that she was no longer being held and needed to stand on her own two feet.

"Maximus!" I shrieked, ecstatic, racing up the fancy smancy stairs and glomping the poor pregnant Avian American woman onto the floor which caused her to roll slightly to the side. Her head, and mine for that matter, just barely missed the edge of the first step, which would have been a little messy.

"Gods dang it, Bella! My name is Max! Max! Say it with me this time! M-A-X! Max! Now, GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!" Max roared, wiggling in an effort to get out of my bruising grasp.

"I love you too, Maximus!" I screamed as Max shoved me off of her and towards that Fancy Stairs of Death.

"What the Hades is going on in this hole?"

Oh, crud.

**I don't believe that I mentioned this before, but WOW that is a lot of people to thank. And to shock me even more, I think ALL of you should review! Now, wouldn't that be fun? Anyway, see you guys – girls- just…see you people again soon.**


	11. Manly Conversations

**Thanks to:**

percybeth96

Charchisto

SusanCullen

readingisdabest

WinterSky101

**For those of you who are stalkers and have been following the progress of my updates obsessively, I apologize for missing three entire days. However, I am even sorrier for telling you that, no, I will not restart the 'program' because of this three day miss. The first day, I was so stressed by my final exams that I collapsed immediately after coming home and did not wake until the next day. The next day was my birthday, and while I had been planning on updating, I had too much fun and, once again, collapsed after arriving home. And yesterday, I was kidnapped from my bed and shipped off to NJ to spend the day with my cousins. So I shall be updating four times tonight to make up for the missed updates, and then continue this 'program' tomorrow. Happy? Too bad **

**No I don't own Twilight or PJatO.**

I landed stealthily on top of the banister, grinning widely. I did a quick scan of the room to see the reactions of the few people that were occupying it. Edmund's eye was twitching ever so slightly, one foot in front of the other, signifying that he was planning on saving me before I fell to my doom. That was sweet of the creep.

Angel was bouncing in place, beaming up at Max. And Maximus, being the wonderful person that she is, was grumbling swears under her breath as she stood and turned around to face the annoyed speaker.

I quickly ran up the banister, and then leapt off it and across half the staircase before glomping the previous speaker. We teetered slightly before he steadied the two of us.

"Big Brother!" I shouted in his ear.

"Bella, calm down. If you get any louder you might actually wake the dead." Nico teased, grabbing me and flipping me onto his shoulder. Ha ha. A death joke by a child of the God of the Dead; that's just the definition of humor in my book. He, then, proceeded down the Stairs of Doom with me casually draped over his shoulder. "So, what are all of you guys, and the leech, doing?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you hate vampires, Ni-Ni." Maximus taunted, a grin spreading across her face as she followed us down the steps.

"Don't call me that." Nico growled. Three steps later, he spoke again. "But, yeah, I do."

"And you have reason to." Edcorpse responded as the three of us approached him and Angel.

"Max! I'm glad you're okay!" Angel shrieked, tackling Max back onto the floor and effectively stopping Nico from snapping back at Edward.

"What is WITH all you people and making me fall?" Max groaned, standing slowly and gentely rubbing her backside.

"Sorry Max!"

"It's okay, sweetie, I don't blame you." As I watched as Max smiled down at Angel and Nico decided to turn his attention back to Mr. Ego. Damn, I'm running out of names for the creep!

"I'm disgusted by vampires because of what they are, not whatever petty reason you are thinking of, corpse."

"The murder of hundreds of humans is not petty!"

I whistled. "Dang, Nico, you succeeded in pissing off Mr. Tall Dark and Sparkly." I was ignored. I pouted as the big strong men returned to their manly conversation about mannish stuff. Oh, don't mind me, Mr. Big Strong Man, I'm just hanging out and chillin'.

"I feel no concern for mortals."

"We are soulless monsters!"

"Not my problem." Technically, Ni-Ni, souls are our business, as we are the Champions of the King of the Dead, in other words, the King of Souls. That makes soulless beings our immediate problem.

"I bet that we vampires have killed more demigods than just your little sister! Maybe, out of each hundred people that we massacre, about twenty of them are your precious half-bloods!"

Nico tensed. "Still. Not. My. Problem." He gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"You're lying! I might not be able to get a clear view of your mind, but I can tell that you are lying to me, your sister, and yourself! You care! You care only now that there is a high chance that your own species has been added to our death count!"

"Vampire. Shut up."

"Why should I? I'm right, aren't I? You don't care about humans or the fact that vampires maliciously slaughter them daily!"

"Of course not. They treat anything that they don't understand with fear and hate! Their precious morals are dictated by their precious, and definitely corrupt, Public! Humans are weak minded fools who only care for themselves! I have yet to meet an unaltered human that I like!"

"But, how can you just say that you don't care about the lives of other people? The lives of a worldwide species?"

"Easily! I am a child of the God of the Underworld, you fool! We are not known for our sympathy!"

The two idiots were practically roaring their comebacks at each other. I sighed. If their fighting had not woken up all the campers and the flock and reached the ears of the other vampires, then I am an elephant. Even Max and Angel were watching the Neanderthals duke it out with wide, surprised eyes. Though, that might be because Brother has a habit of usually talking in a soft, nearly whispering voice, just to creep mew people out. Them seeing him yell must be quite the shock. However, if this startles them, then I'd love to see their reactions to Nico's and Persephone's daily arguments during his winter visits to Hades Palace.

"Oi! Death Breaths! You do realize that your bitching has woken us, right? And I am NOT a morning person!" I glanced up at the stairs. On the top five steps, people were standing. Well, some were leaning against the banister. Others were sitting on the steps or even a few were laying down in an attempt to gain some extra seconds of shut eye. On the sixth step, Annabeth stood with Thalia, both with their arms crossed and lips pursed in annoyance. How in the name of Father did we miss them coming down and 'setting up' for this dramatic entrance, as I am sure that it would have been impossible for them to do so silently, not with that many people at least. I sweat dropped. Well, it seems as though my usual, and hard earned might I add, vigilance does not come into effect when two men are arguing right in front of me.

"Heh. Whatever. Sorry, Annabeth. Thalia."

"Next time you two dunderheads decide to have an ethics battle, do it outside, where we are less likely to hear your screams. Now, from what my nose is telling me, Mrs. Cullen has made us breakfast. So, troops, to the kitchen!" Annabeth said, exasperated and more than slightly annoyed. Everyone quickly shuffled into the kitchen, fearful of the feminine wrath of the Demonic Duo.

"Oh, and Nico?" Nico flinched slightly, stopping his tentative trek to the sacred room that was the kitchen.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Next time you decide to do something like that; don't forget that your baby sister is still on your shoulder." Nico turned to look at my butt and, following my back, looked at my face. I had turned my head so that I could look at him properly, and unleashed a Hades Child Death Glare of Doom at his face the millisecond that his black eyes connected with mine.

"…oops."

"Oops? Oops! You have been arguing for fifteen minutes now and all of my blood has definitely rushed to my head! What if I had passed out because of that? Huh! Would you have noticed me then? I swear, I should bury you!" I threatened. Surprisingly, Nico still did not let me down. "Nico." I hissed as my eyes flashed violently. Thankfully, most of the campers and flock had entered the kitchen to eat by this point in time. Sadly, Thalia, Annabeth, Edjerk, Angel, Max, and Fang were still lingering.

"You know...you're rather light for someone your size Bells." I gritted my teeth. Is he calling me fat? Or is he calling me thin? Fat? Thin? Dang it all! He's calling me fat! 'Rather light'…'someone your size'? The nerve of him!

"Dearest Brother of mine. Are you saying that I'm fat? Or are you just saying that I LOOK fat?" Nico froze and turned his head towards me with an 'Oh-Crud-I-Screwed-Up-And-Might-Lose-An-Important-Part-Of-Me-As-Punishment' look. My eyes brightened in wicked glee. Good, good. I slowly lifted one of my legs as Nico tried to untangle his poor tongue. 'Cat caught your tongue' indeed.

"That not what I-I mean-What I meant to say-You're not-Please don't-Murder isn't legal-Everyone is fat on the inside-I think-DON'T KILL ME!"

"It's okay, Nico. I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed up at him. Man, if he doesn't put me down soon, I'll develop a kink in my neck.

"Really?" Nico's eyes widened innocently, his smile so bright it almost blinded my sensitive eyes. He was so happy that I was such a nice and understanding younger sister. It made me think of the first time we met, how happy he had been when he learned that he not only had a younger sister but an older butt kicking brother as well. With Fang being 17 now, Nico being 16, and my self having just turned 16 a month ago, he must have felt almost as though we were long lost triplets or something equally as weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Nico's smile alone could chase away the treacherous clouds that blocked the sun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the effect s of Nico's 100-watt smile. Fang had let a small smile slip onto his usually emotionless face. Angel, Max, Annabeth, and Thalia beamed at the back of Nico's head, happy that he was happy. Even Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt had a smile on his marble face. I have to admit, for Mr. Doom and Gloom Son of Hades, my big brother has the cutest smile.

"No."

And I swung my leg back down.

Nico's entire body froze as his eyes widened, trying, and failing, to understand what just happened. A squeak escaped his gaping mouth. I rolled off his back as he collapsed on the ground, groaning, cursing, and gripping his 'buddies'.

Edward and Fang were staring at Nico, horror plain on their white faces. Annabeth, Thalia, and Max smiled deviously at me as I gracefully stood up from my crouched position. Meanwhile, Angel smiled serenely.

"So…where's Percy?" I asked Annabeth as the four of us, and Angel, linked arms and headed towards the kitchen, where shouting could be heard.

"Oh, right…He's still sleeping. He IS a boy."

"And a Bearer, never forget that." Max muttered, rather annoyed with the 'Iron Skinned' Hero and his random, and rather inconvenient, sleeping habits.

"You'd think you're banshee voice would have woken him up, Bella." I glared daggers at Fang over my shoulder, hearing his quiet mumble. I pouted as I looked forward, ignoring Edwina's analyzing stare.

Darn. I am an elephant after all.

**You guys are awesome, you know that right? I'm going to be honest and say that if I had no reviewers (or such awesomely amazing reviewers) I most likely would have never started updating again. **


	12. Excuse Me!

Yeah, it's me, somehow I finally managed to crawl out of whatever hole I dragged myself into. While this is not an update, I do have some very important, and exciting, news. I am currently working on a rewrite of this story, HADES KNOWS, which will be called Hades Knows, so basically the same title, but not in all caps. This version is longer, with more details and far less plot holes, though still as confusing and hard to understand. YAY! The first few chapters will be uploaded before the beginning of summer. So far, I have only gotten to chapter 4, but these chapters are long! One is about 11,000 words long. I'm super excited to get this story out and better than ever. Once I'm started with updating the rewrite, I'll be working more on my other stories, so updating after that will take a little while, not as long as previously, I hope, but still, it will take a good amount of time. Thanks to all my readers! (P.S - mainly only the post and the earlier chapter will be changed, so, hopefully, I won't be getting rid of anyone's favorites)

Youmakebunnycry

Beautiful dreaming warrior

Vampire Wings

Midnight Dancing Wolf

angletricia

Kira ReShea

Guest

Legolas' Girl 31

Southern AnnaBelle

huskielover94

BlackberryLove

daidai22

s87griffin

krazyskitlz1

Melody Pond

mk and j

Anonymous

countrybaby

Riggers90

-13

MoonBeingRuler

Darkness-is-my-heart1

Kristen123

readingisdabest

Legolas123

KidCudiLove23

SusanCullen


End file.
